Loss
by Angsty Goten Worshipper
Summary: ...“I-It’s just not fair…After all that…Why him? After all he had been put through…” She clutched a small frame to her chest with all her strength and a few tears slipped out...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is a special fic for Toriyama-san's Birthday! Which if I remember correctly is the 5th, so happy 49th birthday Toriyama-san! And I have a bit of writer's block so getting the next chappie of UR might take a while, but stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, though I do own some DBZ merchandise.

Claimer: I own the poem in this story.

Quote: Romeo and Juliet was a great tragic tale, yet no one seems to have learned from it.

                                 ~Morgaine

***********************************************************************************

            "Ma...Marron...." Trunks mumbled, stepping into the dark room that was once his best friends.

            "After everything he had been through, after struggling so hard... He...He can't be gone... It's not fair."

            "I'm so sorry, Marron. We did everything we could for him, he just couldn't..."

            "Why did he have to die?! He was so confused! He didn't understand what was happening to him! It's not fair!!" Marron slumped onto the bed, biting her lip to keep from crying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_For some reason…the rain won't stop falling…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I-It's just not fair…After all that…Why him? After all he had been put through…" She clutched a small frame to her chest with all her strength and a few tears slipped out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's been falling since you left…At least inside my head…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "N...no…He…He can't be gone…Be…because I never got to tell him…" She squeezed her eyes together tightly and let some more water fall from her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The darkness of my soul is smothering me…I can't breathe without you…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             "I never got to tell him how much…how much…"  Marron broke down onto the bed, weeping she inhaled Goten's scent. Trunks stood in the doorway and made no move to go near her, a favor which Marron was thankful, she didn't want to be comforted right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Crying in the darkness…Wanting only you…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She hugged his picture close sobbing hard.

            "Nigechatta…" Vegeta said angrily stepping into the room between Trunks and Marron. Marron glared up angrily at him, her face red and stained with tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ I can feel you hands…I can here your words…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "He did not!" Marron mumbled heatedly, "he didn't run away. Goten would never run…" 

            "Yes he did," Vegeta growled, "He ran like a coward, and you know it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Telling me not to cry…But you're not really with me so how can I stop…?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Her gaze fell to the picture in the frame she clutched. It was a picture of herself and Goten, they were happy then. 

            "It wasn't his fault…" she mumbled. Vegeta just 'humped' and left with Trunks in pursuit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_If you knew how much I missed you…Would you come back to me…?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Goten. Why did you leave me…?" Marron murmured into his pillows, "You promised you would never leave again. You promised never again…" she cried softly, inhaling his faint scent once more, "Not after Buu, you promised to always stay with me after Buu…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You broke more then a promise…you broke my heart…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                       [In Otherworld]

            Goten stood silently on his cloud watching Marron. "I'm so sorry Marron…I didn't mean to hurt you…" a lone tear rolled down his cheek, "Don't be sad…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I know you don't want me to be sad…But the tears just keep coming…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hit his knees, "Marron, I had to go, but please...don't forget me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_No matter how hard I try…I'll keep missing you…I won't forget…_

_*******************************************************************_


	2. Major Author's Note!

Major A/N:  Okay, this story was supposed to be a _one-shot_, one time only, one chapter, that's it! The story is over! Vamoose, see ya later alligator! I will not be writing this story anymore, at least, not for a long time. I have enough on my shoulders and I don't need another story to worry about! Sorry, the confusion _was_ kinda my fault, I didn't say it was a one-shot in the summary but I said it was complete in my story stats; so no more of this for a long time, at least not until I finish U.R. and get real into L.H. and E.G.F.D. so no more for now bai!

And so I don't get in trouble:

*****

Goten: I'm bored… 

*doorbell rings*

Goten: *Answers do* Hello?

Man: Hello Son Goten!!!!!!!! You've just won a million dollars!!!!!!!!!!!^____________^

Goten: Cool……*long pause* Now what?

Man: I don't know, this is as far as we got in the training.

Goten: -_-;


End file.
